Integrated circuit (“IC”) packages typically include a leadframe, at least one die mounted on the leadframe and electrically connected to leads of the leadframe and a layer of encapsulating material covering part or all of the components. Leads of the leadframe are used to connect the die or other electronics within the IC package to outside circuit boards and other electronic components.
There are many different types of IC packages and the packages are categorized based upon various criteria. One criterion is the package lead configuration. Some IC packages have leads that project outwardly from one or more sides of the package encapsulation block. Other IC packages, so called nonleaded packages, have lead surfaces that are exposed but flush with one or more outer wall surfaces of the encapsulation block, i.e., these leads do not project beyond the encapsulation block outer surface. One popular type of nonleaded package is the quad flat no-lead package (“QFN”), which has lead surfaces exposed at the surface of the encapsulation layer on all four lateral sides and also at the bottom of the package.